1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telephone terminal, and more particularly to an interchangeable mobile telephone terminal provided with a replaceable sub-housing, thereby being used as a flip-type terminal and a bar-type terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, mobile telephone terminals, also referred to as portable units, communicate with a counterpart mobile terminal via wireless communication with a base station, such as voice communication, picture communication, data transmission, etc. That is, the mobile telephone terminals provide a wireless communication service to users via wireless communication with the base station. These conventional mobile telephone terminals are divided into several types according to their functions, external shapes, and wearing locations.
The mobile telephone terminals may be divided into bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals, and folder-type terminals, according to their shapes. Further, the mobile telephone terminals may be divided into telephone terminals for voice communication, telephone terminals for picture communication, and telephone terminals for Internet communication, according to their functions. Moreover, the mobile telephone terminals may be divided into necklace-type terminals, wristlet-type terminals, etc., according to their wearing locations.
Among the aforementioned various types of mobile telephone terminals, individual configurations of the types of the mobile telephone terminals according to their shapes are described. The bar-type mobile telephone terminal comprises a bar-type housing, a data transmitting and receiving unit, and a data input and output unit. Herein, the data transmitting and receiving unit, and the data input and output unit are installed on the bar-type housing. The flip-type mobile telephone terminal comprises a bar-type housing and a flip. Herein, the flip is connected to the bar-type housing by a hinge unit, thereby being opened from and closed into the bar-type housing. The flip serves to protect a plurality of keys arranged on the bar-type housing and as a sound reflector. The folder-type mobile telephone terminal comprises a main housing, a folder, and a hinge unit for rotatably connecting the folder to the main housing. Further, the folder-type mobile telephone terminal comprises a data transmitting and receiving unit and a data input and output unit, which are installed on designated areas of the folder and the main housing.
The aforementioned bar-type, folder-type, and flip-type mobile telephone terminals are selected in accordance with users' preferences and inclinations. That is, the mobile telephone terminals are selected according to users' age, gender, country, or region. When a user purchases a conventional bar-type mobile telephone terminal, the user has no option but to keep the bar-type mobile telephone terminal and cannot change the external shape of the mobile telephone terminal, thereby causing the user to become bored with the bar-type mobile telephone terminal. As a result, in order to solve this problem, the user needs to additionally purchase a different type of mobile telephone terminal, thereby imposing a heavy economic burden on the user.